Kembali Lagi
by bananaprincess
Summary: Setelah lima tahun berpisah, Sakura menemukan Sasuke kembali. Di tengah-tengah nostalgia gedung-gedung tua di kawasan Kota Tua. Lewat kegemaran fotografi mereka dipertemukan kembali. AU. Read and Review.


Makasih yang sudah review, cerita2 gw yang laen...

_The newest, warning : AU_

_enjoy it... read n review..._

**Kembali Lagi**

_**bananaprincess**_

Suatu pagi di kawasan Kota Tua, Jakarta.

"Sasuke!" panggilku yakin dan nyaring.

Tempat itu, _Stadhuisplein_ atau lapangan balai kota Jakarta, sebutan untuk Lapangan Museum Fatahillah dulunya tidaklah ramai pagi itu. Hanya terlihat beberapa orang yang berjalan-jalan, dan dia, yang namanya kupanggil berada paling dekat denganku. Kuulangi lagi panggilanku itu hingga akhirnya laki-laki itu berhenti dan menoleh, di bawah pintu jati Museum Fatahillah. Aku mencirikan siapa dia dari topi merah favoritnya sejak SMA itu dan tas selempang butut hasil prakarya kami bersama waktu SMP. Serta tidak lupa sebuah kamera DSLR tergantung di lengannya, impian kami.

Padaku diberikannya pandangan keheranan. Atau mungkin malah terkejut? Rasa haru membuncah dalam hatiku. Sama sekali tak dapat kulukiskan momen yang berlangsung detik itu. Seperti gabungan antara rasa bahagia yang tak terperi dan emosi yang teraduk-aduk. Aku merasa mengawang-awang, antara nyata dan tak percaya.

Namanya membawaku terbang kembali ke lima tahun yang lalu dan juga sebelumnya. Masa-masa yang penuh dengan lorong-lorong petualang dan sudut-sudut kejutan. Satu demi satu hari terlewat dan menorehkan cerita-cerita mengagumkan serta tak terlupakan. Hari-hari dimana aku adalah sebuah _puzzle_ utuh. Sebagaimana malaikat dengan dua sayap indah sehingga bisa terbang kemanapun dia mau. Semua karena dia, Sasuke adalah satu sayap malaikatku.

Pun kami juga memiliki hobi yang sama yaitu fotografi. Saat SMA di klub fotografi kami bercita-cita mulai detik itu untuk menabung demi kamera DSLR. Bersama kami menjelajahi berbagi tempat termasuk Kota Tua ini dulu, untuk mendapatkan berbagai macam foto. Cita-cita kami adalah menjadi fotografer profesional. Banyak cerita terukir dari foto-foto yang kami ambil, menciptakan benang persahabatan yang lebih erat bagi kami berdua.

Perjalanan waktu selama itu menjadi bingkai dari cerita-cerita kami. Salah satu foto terindah yang pernah dimiliki dunia. Komposisi agung yang tertata apik. Gabungan sempurna dari garis, tesktur, bentuk, pola, warna, terang dan gelap. Persaudaraan. _Soulmate_. Persahabatan.

Persahabatan kami sudah tumbuh sejak kecil. Kami hidup bertetangga, menghabiskan waktu kecil bersama. Menjalani kehidupan remaja di SMP yang norak dan aneh. Hingga selanjutnya kami tetap satu sekolah sampai SMA ditemani hari-hari yang tak lagi sama menyenangkannya seperti waktu kecil. Kadang bahagia mendera, namun sedetik kemudian tangis mengalir. Menakutkan.

Pada saatnya ketakutan yang membungkus kami itu akhirnya menang. Kehidupan transisi remaja, bukanlah periode yang mapan. Penuh gejolak, tidak lurus, terlalu banyak percabangan. Berlebihan banyaknya. Lingkungan tempat kami bedua dibesarkan memang sebuah lingkungan ideal, kawasan perumahan yang hangat dan aman. Tidak terhitung teman sepermainan kami, lalu menjadi dewasa bersama sungguh menyenangkan. Sayangnya, tidak di keluarga Sasuke sendiri.

Ketika itu, terjadi permasalahan antara kedua orang tua Sasuke. Hal itu terjadi disaat yang tidak tepat. Sasuke yang sedang tumbuh membutuhkan kasih sayang dan dukungan dari orang tua. Tidak tahan karena keadaan rumah yang buruk ditambah dengan pertengkaran yang terjadi setiap hari, akhirnya Sasuke yang waktu itu duduk di kelas 2 SMA nekat lari dari rumah. Aku yang sahabatnya ini tidak bisa meolong dia. Sasuke meninggalkan aku sendiri bersama lubang di hati.

Perlahan aku mulai melangkah mendekatinya. Betapa rindunya aku kepada sahabat kecilku ini. Lima tahun kami terpisah oleh waktu dan ruang, mungkin juga jarak. Entahlah, sepanjang tahun-tahun yang lalu sama sekali aku tidak mengetahui keberadaannya. Hancur lebur diri ini rasanya waktu itu. Kuocehi diriku sendiri sebagai sahabat yang tidak becus. Bermalam-malam aku menangis. Panjang waktu kuhabiskan untuk mencari keberadaannya. Tapi nihil. Bumi seperti menelan Sasuke hidup-hidup. Menjadikanku bagaikan malaikat yang kehilangan separuh sayapnya. Timpang.

Hari ini sejak pagi aku menelurusi kawasan kota tua ditemani kamera DSLR Nikon D80ku. Mengabadikan momen dan komposisi-komposisi yang penuh kenangan, untuk bahan tulisanku yang baru. Kawasan kota tua berasa layaknya seorang kakek diantara gempuran zaman global. Tertatih mendaki waktu, bertahan melawan arus bertubi-tubi dunia kemapanan. Layaknya foto tua yang tak kuasa untuk menguning dan buram termakan waktu. Penuh makna dan kenangan.

Suasana sepi membuat kota tua ini semakin sendu. Mau tak mau membawaku kembali terperosok ke gudang memori lamaku. Satu persatu teringat, hingga padanya, pada Sasuke. Kehilangan dia bukan hanya berupa satu sayapku yang lenyap tetapi juga _chaos_ luar biasa dalam hidupku. Komposisi yang awalnya menakjubkan itu, runtuh, hilang berubah menjadi sebuah foto biasa. Terlalu terang, terlalu gelap, kehilangan bentuk dan pola. Rusak. Runyam.

Tetapi waktu memang obat paling mujarab untuk menyembuhkan luka hati. Tak benar-benar sembuh, hanya saja semua itu terkubur. Foto persahabatan kami itu tenggelam oleh gempuran komposisi-komposisi baru yang tak kuasa untuk dilewatkan. Meskipun begitu, foto itu terbenam di air yang bening. Selalu menghantuiku.

Hingga baru saja, aku mem_preview_ foto-foto Kota Tua yang sudah kuambil seharian dengan Nikon D80 hasil tabunganku ini. Di foto terakhir, foto Stadhuis, ada dia, topi baseball merah dan tas selempang itu. Sejenak aku terhenyak. Mengulang-ulangan gumaman mungkinkah dalam hati. Kupikir aku tidak akan pernah melihat dan bertemunya lagi. Sasuke.

Berpikir cepat saja, meneguhkan diri kalau dia yang kulihat itu sungguh Sasuke. Separuh sayapku. Segesit mungkin aku bergerak, menyusuri kota tua. Penuh dengan rasa harap-harap cemas, terlalu takut untuk melepas kesempatan ini. Akhirnya, disini lagi. Tepat di Musium Fatahillah, dibawah pintu jati merah yang kokoh. Aku dan Sasuke.

"Sas, kamu... Bener ini kamu?" tanyaku kepada laki-laki yang sekarang sudah benar-benar ada di hadapanku ini. Wajahnya begitu berubah, namun aku percaya kalau Sasuke ada disana. Nafasku naik turun. Rasanya ingin segera menghambur memeluk Sasuke. Namun tak sanggup, tubuhku membeku disini. Bagai waktu yang juga ikut melambat saat itu. Perasaan dan akalku campur baur, seperti sebuah mimpi yang tiba-tiba menjadi nyata.

Tak terasa air mataku mengalir, teringat masa-masa dahulu. "Kenapa kamu pergi Sas? Kenapa?"

Dia hanya diam, membisu, menatapku kasihan.

"Aku nyari kamu Sas. Aku nunggu kamu. Bertahun-tahun," kataku dengan suara tercekat diselingi sesenggukan. " Tapi kamu seperti hilang ke dalam bumi. Tak ada kabar apapun. Sas, kenapa?"

Kuangkat tanganku, hendak menyentuh wajah itu. Namun tangannya menangkap pergelangan tanganku, menurunkannya dari depan wajahnya. Wajah itu mendongak, memandangi diriku. Tangisku makin tidak terbendung lagi. Seluruh tubuhku bergetar keras. Kenangan-kenangan dulu berterbangan di sekitarku, pahit, manis, tawa dan tangis. Segala yang indah, semua yang buruk turun bersamaan. Bersamaan muncul kerinduan mendalam dan kemarahan tak tertahankan karena kepergian diam-diamnya dulu.

"Kita bilang kita _soulmate_. _Friends forever_. Apakah aku sahabat yang seperti itu Sas? Aku bahkan gak bisa nolong kamu saat kesakitan dulu. Kamu milih pergi. Kamu tahu betapa aku sakit Sas. Aku nyari kamu. Aku nangis bermalam-malam. Aku gak ngerti kenapa kamu setega itu sama aku Sas?!" Nada suaraku meninggi. Emosi membakar hatiku. Menuntun penjelasan mengapa meninggalkanku dulu.

Pandangannya tak luntur padaku sebab emosi ini. Justru mata itu semakin dalam menatapku. Meskipun wajah itu masih tanpa ekspresi sama sekali. Datar. Seperti tak ada yang salah sama sekali. Tidak ada.

Sedikit, itu membuat makin gusar. Tak tertahan. Aku terengah-engah. Menangis, berleleran air mata tak habisnya. Ingin mendekapnya sekaligus mendorongnya jatuh. Agar tahu rasanya sakit kehilangan begitu cepat. Dan kini dia hadir tanpa warna, seolah semua baik-baik saja.

Dia masih diam. Pikiranku mengatur dirinya kembali. Perlahan kutarik nafas panjang, menenangkan diri. Menganalisis kembali semua kronologis yang terjadi. Salahkah dia? Salahkan aku? Nyatanya tak ada yang salah. Dia tetap tak bergeming.

"Maafin aku Sas, maaf karena gak bisa jadi sahabat yang terbaik. Aku sayang kamu Sas," ujarku perlahan.

Sebuah lengan merengkuhku dalam pelukannya. Dia, memelukku. Bahagia membanjiriku. Pelukan seorang sahabat yang lama kurindukan. Namun, sebersit perasaan muncul dalam benakku, terasa ada yang berbeda. Bukan Sasuke yang dulu.

Kumundurkan tubuhku, rengkuhan itu terlepas. Sebanyak dua langkah kebelakang aku ambil. Kuhapus cepat-cepat air mataku. Setelah bersih, sekali lagi kuperhatikan wajah itu. Berbeda memang, tapi seiring berjalannya masa, bukankah itu hal yang wajar. Topi merah yang sudah semakin buluk, juga tas selempang yang pudar sudah warnanya. Apa yang kelihatan mentereng hanya kamera DSLR Canon EOS D50 itu, kamera seperti milikku sebelum ini.

"Aku juga sayang kamu, Sakura," ujar sebuah suara, membuatku terlonjak kaget.

Segera saja aku berbalik ke belakang menuju sumber suara. Intonasi kalimat yang begitu familiar. Terdengar merdu di telinga dan menyejukkan. Di belakangku aku menemukan sesosok dengan aura kehangatan terpancar. Wajah yang sudut-sudutnya sudah kuhapal mati dan ternyata tak lekang oleh waktu, masih sama. Tersaji senyum di wajahnya.

"Sas, ini kamera, topi dan tas selempang lo. Lama banget lo pergi ke toiletnya," kata laki-laki yang tadi kusapa sebagai Sasuke ketika lewat disebelahku.

FIN

_**Bogor, 5 April 2009 **_

*Edited 18-19 April 2009


End file.
